Toon Magic: Dystopian Realities (TV series)
Toon Magic: Dystopian Realities is an American animated post-apocalyptic horror television series based on the original comic book series, airing on Adult Takeover. Synopsis The series follows four toons who wake up in an alternate reality where several villains took over their homeplaces and where some heroes are villains and vice-versa. Now, they have to travel through those places to find who did it and to revert the universe back to normal. Voice cast (note: not all actors reprise their roles) Heroes *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck *Tara Strong as Bubbles *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Grey Griffin as Tina Russo Duck (after episode 6) Allies *Grey Griffin as Jackie Lynn-Thomas, Petunia Pig (after episode 6), Slappy Squirrel, Rita, Minerva Mink, Amy Rose and Daphne Blake *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Plucky Duck (after episode 6), Sylvester Pussycat and Tweety Bird *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Maddie Fenton, Sally Acorn and Nicole the Holo-Lynx *Jeff Bennett as Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales and Foghorn Leghorn *Maurice LaMarche as Wile E. Coyote and Brimstone *Frank Welker as the Road Runner, Gogo Dodo, Furrball Pussycat, Runt, Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones *Jim Cummings as the Tasmanian Devil *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Dot Warner and Daisy Duck *Billy West as Hamton Pig * as Shirley the Loon (after episode 6) *Candi Milo as Sweetie Bird and Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Jack Fenton and Antoine D'Coolette *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Tara Strong as Skippy Squirrel, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Ashi and Timmy Turner *Quinton Flynn as Mickey Mouse *TBD as Minnie Mouse *Daniel Ross as Donald Duck *TBD as Huey, Dewey and Louie *Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof and Pluto *Jason Marsden as Max Goof * as Scrooge McDuck *Colleen Villard as Jazz Fenton *Troy Baker as Vlad Plasmius and Hans *Kevin Michael Richardson as Skulker and Maui *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail and Rotor the Walrus *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Nolan North as Knuckles the Echidna *Jason Griffith as Collin Brady *Phil LaMarr as the Elefish King and Samurai Jack *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Greg Baldwin as Aku *Daran Norris as Cosmo *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda Antagonists *Alan Tudyk as Ludo *TBD as Marco Diaz *Tara Strong as Pony Head and Ember McLain *Maurice LaMarche as the Brain, Yosemite Sam, Pepé Le Pew, Medium Beagle and Dr. Turbo *Rob Paulsen as Pinky, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Nicolai Technus, Cubot and Shunky *Billy West as Elmer Fudd and Eli *Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian, Fang Suckle and Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Tress MacNeille as Penelope Pussycat and Hello Nurse *Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume (after episode 8) and the Lunch Lady Ghost *Frank Welker as Thaddeus J. Plotz and Muttley *Tom Kane as Him and Professor Utonium * as Blossom *E.G. Daily as Buttercup *Grey Griffin as Sam Manson, Claire the Ghost, Teary Eyed Bryte, the High Priestess and Vicky *Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim *TBD as GIR *Cree Summer as Valerie Gray *TBD as Magica de Spell *Jim Cummings as Peg-Leg Pete, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (flashbacks only) and Mayor Dick Dastardly *Jeff Bennett as Large Beagle, Small Beagle, Orbot and Sfitka the Wasp *TBD as the Phantom Blot * as Sheldon Plankton *Clancy Brown as Eugene H. Krabs *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *Colleen Villard as King Miles "Tails" Prower and Baylee Mardis/Baylee the Speedy Girl *Charlie Adler as Dr. Snively *Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger *Sean Astin as Shadow the Hedgehog *Laura Bailey as Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat and Queen Elsa of Arendelle *Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog *TBD as Marine the Raccoon *Dan Green as Velocity the Dark King Slayer *Kathryn Cressida as Elisha *Corey Burton as Malware and Judge Claude Frollo *Sean Astin as Brody Malo *Tom Kenny as Byron Devlin *Catherine Taber as Darcy Hari *Carlos Alazraqui as Kennedy Turpin, Ultra Master Crocker and Angel the Bald Eagle *Daran Norris as Jorgen Von Strangle *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Troy Baker as Bill Cipher *TBD as Dipper Pines *Fred Tatasciore as Razorz *Mae Whitman as Princess Anna of Arendelle and Moana *TBD as Tamoata Episodes Trivia